The Maid
by Poppy67
Summary: Will Guinevere ever hire a personal maid...or Not?


Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, and George portrayed in the BBC series Merlin. I in no way claim to own them.

It had been four months since Guinevere and George had joined the King's Archery Guards. Each grouping consisted of 10 men. Once the patrol ended for the day or night, the group would assemble together and march two by two back down the stairs into the interior of the castle. While Guinevere and George would break-off from their patrol, the rest of the Knights would continue on to their quarters or even socialize with one another by spending the afternoon or evening in the tavern. Guinevere was always amazed how much time the men did actually seem to enjoy spending with one another. She once asked George if he wanted to go to the tavern with them, but he immediately expressed that that would be the last thing he would want to do.

Without fail, as soon as George hung up his armor, he would return to Arthur and Guinevere's chambers to assist the Queen with removing hers. Normally, he would find Arthur there removing his wife's chain-mail and boots, but when he wasn't available the task fell to George. Gwen and he would do all the stretching exercises Arthur had taught them and then after Gwen dressed, they would attend meetings with the head of the various house-hold staff to sort out any issues that might be afoot and then later, if necessary, she would meet with people from the town in smaller council meetings, and then still later she would spend time either sewing with a group of ladies from town or spend time sewing alone in her room. As much as everyone wanted to help Guinevere and wanted her to enlist help on her own, she still preferred to dress herself, bath herself, sew clothing or curtains or anything really by herself. George was the same. George could be out doing many things on his own, but he rather enjoyed himself in his Queen's company. He was very handy with a needle, or he'd polish armor, or he'd run errands for her if on the rare occasion she asked him. He made a very good companion. Merlin was the person who suggested George's services when Arthur failed on several attempts to encourage Gwen to engage a personal maid.

"That's 15 now…" Merlin remarked to the room.

"Three this week alone... What, may I ask, was wrong with this last one?" Arthur's voice boomed out from behind the divider.

"Enid…" Gwen said as she took the threaded needle from George.

"Ok, you know her name, but why exactly isn't she working with you?"

"She told us she wanted to be in the kitchens. Didn't she George?" Gwen responded innocently.

"I believe she mentioned something about baking, my Lady." George replied.

Gwen smiled at George. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the two and cocked his eyebrow at Merlin in a knowing way.

"Baking…?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Yes, I knew that I remembered her from somewhere, and she told me that she'd actually won the Best Bread Maker of Camelot Contest a few months ago. Gwen answered. I'm surprised you didn't remember her yourself Arthur, you gave her the prize."

"That's really strange; Merlin spoke up as he sat down in Arthur's seat at the head of the table, as she's been a lady's maid for six years now. When Arthur asked me to engage her, she mentioned nothing about preferring to work in the kitchens."

"Yes, really strange that, Gwen said as she and George flipped the material they were working on, turning it inside out, I merely told her that her bread was the best I'd ever tasted and that I thought there was an opening in the Kitchen. She was so excited I had George take her down to speak to Efa herself, and just like that, she begins baking as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Guinevere, you need a maid." Arthur said firmly as he shooed Merlin out of his chair and bite into an apple.

"I have maids. We have maids. Don't you notice the bath is always filled with water when it's time for me to take my bath?" Or whenever we need to eat in the room our plates are set on the table? Or when the fruit gets replaced once Merlin's eaten all the grapes? Really Arthur, you shouldn't ignore all the people who help us on a daily basis."

"Yeah, Arthur, you really shouldn't ignore all of us who help you out so much." Merlin joined in…

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and said, "Guinevere, you're not fooling me one bit. I've seen you and George bringing pail after pail back from the well for our baths, George fetches our food, you remove and replace the fruit and sets the flowers in the vases, and you, he continued a bit exasperated, change in and out of your own clothing…by yourself!"

"What's so stunning about that? Gwen asked as she passed an apple to George because she knew he wouldn't take one on his own. I've been dressing and undressing myself all my life practically. I don't see any reason to hire someone to do it for me just because I'm Queen."

"What do you think George?" Arthur asked.

George immediately turned red. He didn't know why he did this so much now, even-though the King had always been welcoming and always treated him with warmth and informality.

"Oh, I…I…"

"He thinks the same as I" Guinevere spoke up quickly.

Merlin patted George on the shoulder and smiled.

"Guinevere, Arthur said exasperatedly, people are beginning to talk."

He wasn't too happy about revealing this to Gwen as he never bothered about gossip, but once Merlin told him a few of the women had mentioned to Giaus that it was strange how she only had a man-servant to assist her, Arthur thought it was time to once again redoubled his efforts to get Guinevere to take on some female help.

"I don't care what people are talking about, Gwen said plaintively. I never have listened to gossip and I'm not going to concern myself with it now."

Arthur took Gwen's hand in his own because he knew she was upset by this topic and he decided he would speak to her more in private.

"So Enid's going to be the new baker huh? I must admit, she deserved her prize. The bread was really good wasn't it?"

"The best, Gwen agreed, I asked her for two loaves when next we eat."

Guinevere and Arthur exchanged smiles as she knew he could feel her tension and ended the discussion before she became truly upset.

"What is that you and George are working on anyway?"

Gwen looked at the very beautiful deep lavender material and said it was to be a coat for George.

"Hey, where's my coat?" Merlin asked.

"I've already made you and Arthur coats, now, this one of for George."

"In that color…? Arthur asked before sheepishly looking from Gwen to George. Ummm, no offense George..."

"No offense taken sir…. My Lady wears many blue and lavender gowns, and I only thought it right that I wear something as close to her color when she attends meetings so Merlin and I wouldn't be confused as to whom we serve."

"Thanks." Merlin said hiding a laugh.

Arthur couldn't help asking, "And what color did you choose for me?"

"Red, of course, Guinevere said as she leaned over and gave Arthur a quick kiss...Merlin's coat is burgundy as yours is always red."

"Oh well, that's alright then." Arthur said somewhat relieved.

Arthur didn't really want to continue the conversation about Guinevere acquiring a maid, but a week later when Lady Helen's former maid was sent away to House-Keeping, Arthur had to once again speak up. Guinevere was with George, in their chambers, each applying a new coat of wax to their bows and replacing their strings. Arthur took his seat, squinted his eyes at them, moving them from one to the other.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur cleared his throat and asked, "I suppose Mari won the best house-keeper in Camelot award or something?"

Guinevere knew there was no use pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "No, I simply told Mari that I would need her to polish and hang my armor, and then before I could say anything more, she began to make the bed. It's her own fault that she picked up an arrow by the wrong end and cut herself."

"She cut herself?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, she cut herself, and after she stopped screaming, she said she liked to make beds without weaponry lying around, and that she didn't want to work for us, because you have swords and I have arrows, and she didn't have any blood to spare. Soooo…"

"So, there's Mari, off to house-keeping." Merlin said brightly.

"Guinevere…"

"Arthur, my love, stop trying to get me a maid. Really it's becoming very stressful."

"Yes, I know, thanks to you and George here, and don't look so innocent George, why exactly would Gwen's arrows be anywhere near the bed, you've both given me more gray hairs than Merlin."

"I used to be very proud of that distinction. Spoil-sports…" Merlin smiled with Gwen and George.

And so it went for Guinevere and Arthur, the Queen bathed, dressed and undressed herself unless the King was available and every-now and again, George would brush her hair.

The End

Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this story. If Guinevere and I can help it, she will never engage a personal maid.


End file.
